


Fall Baking

by sevenstevearmy



Series: Trouble Makers [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Intrulogical, moraliceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 09:23:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenstevearmy/pseuds/sevenstevearmy
Summary: Virgil is a smart and adorable child. He maybe ruins The Lion King for Patton and maybe the adults are concerned about how much he's picked up on. Roman's good though. Roman's having a good time. Also they do in fact bake and it is fall.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Trouble Makers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531709
Comments: 10
Kudos: 114





	Fall Baking

**Author's Note:**

> I started this for Spooky Month but here we are. I had an out of body experience writing this. I don't even know what's happening anymore.  
Also Virgil knowing big words but not knowing how to pronounce them kind of hit me in the back of the head while I was writing this.

Patton was spending the day with the kids. Remus and Logan had dropped off Virgil and picked up Dee to go to some symposium about things way past Patton's own comprehension. He was sure head hear all about it later in much simpler terms from Dee anyway, so he offered to watch the kids. He decided to make some cookies for them to decorate as well as some pumpkin bread. 

“Ok, Kiddos, who's ready to make some cookies?”  
“Oooh! Me!” Virgil called from the living room where he and Roman were playing  
“Me too!” Roman exclaimed as he and Virgil ran into the kitchen.   
“Woah there, walking feet in the kitchen.”  
“Lo siento, Papa.”  
“It's alright Roman. Now, what shapes do we want to make?”  
“Pumpkins and bats!” Virgil exclaimed.   
“I like leaves.”  
“Well it just happens that I have those exact cookie cutters.”  
“Yay!”  
“Here, let's bring a couple chairs to the counter… There! Hop on up!”

Patton had already prepared the dough and rolled it out so all the kids had to do was use the cookie cutters. 

“Ok, Virgie! Try to put them close together like this so we can make a lot,” Roman demonstrated. He had made cookies a bunch with Patton for a Dad and was just about an expert at this point. 

Virgil was trying his best but his coordination was a little less solid, which was to be expected. Some of the cookies would turn out looking a little funky, but the kids liked to drown them in frosting anyway. 

Once they were all cut out, Patton put them on a tray and into the oven.

“Ok! Who wants some hot cocoa?”  
Virgil perked up. “With simnin?”  
“Cinnamon?” Patton asked.  
“Simnin.”  
“Cinnamon.” Roman corrected.  
“Simnin.”  
“Simnin it is! Do you want some Roman?”  
“Si, por favor.”  
“Two hot cocoas with simnin coming right up. Roman, why don’t you and Virgil go pick out a movie and I’ll be right there to put it on for you.”  
“Ok. C’mon Virge.”

Roman had a large array of Disney movies at his disposal, none of which Virgil had ever seen. Virgil mostly watched documentaries of all sorts and Tim Burton movies. Remus had been the cause of the second one, but Virgil liked them and wasn’t scared so Logan ok’d it.

“How about this one?” Roman held up The Lion King.  
“Ok. I know lots about lions.”  
“Cool.”

Roman would come to regret his movie choice while Virgil corrected every little thing.

“You certainly are Logan’s kid,” Patton remarked after the fifth time Virgil proved Simba should have been dead.  
“Well I’m just saying, a lion couldn’t survive eating only bugs. There’s not enough varent- vare- different in his diet. He would be too lith- luth- lah- tired to find more food. Also why are all of the animals sen- sin- san- smart except for the bugs?”  
“Bugs aren’t animals!” Roman exclaimed.  
“Yes they are. They’re part of the kingdom Aminalia.”  
“A kingdom? How many are there?” Roman liked where this was going.  
“6.”  
“Wow. Oh hey look! It’s Nala!”  
“Oh. His sister found him.”  
“What?!”  
“Ok. I think the cookies are ready to be frosted.”  
“Yay!”

Patton was glad for the fact that Virgil loved cookies almost as much as he did or he would have to do some explaining that he hadn’t prepared for when he had gotten up that morning.

They had a great time frosting the cookies. Roman somehow ended up covered with frosting while Virgil remained relatively clean. The second they heard the door open Virgil was running for it.

“Daddy! Papa! Come look! We made cookies!”  
“Oh did you now.”  
They heard a call from the kitchen, “Roman, wait as second. I’m not done cleaning you up!”  
Then Roman came hurtling out and Dee looked to Remus. “Are you _sure_ he’s not your secret love child or something?”  
“He certainly seems like he could be.” Logan joined in.  
“Oh quit it you two. Now let’s go see what the kids made.”

Virgil did his best to drag Logan and Remus into the kitchen followed by Roman and Dee.

“What happened to this bat’s wing,” Logan asked before being promptly elbowed in the ribs by Remus.  
“It was anpotated.”  
“Ah. I see.” Dee said giving Logan and Remus a look that read ‘what the heck are you teaching this kid’ only to get a response that read ‘I have no clue where he learned that’.  
“Glad to see we’re all on the same page. We watched The Lion King. Virgil seems to know a lot of big words.”  
“You know, The Lion King is full of inaccuracies-” Logan was cut off by Patton’s deadpan.  
“So I’ve been told.”  
“Next time maybe try March of the Penguins?”  
“Yeah. I think so.”  
“This reaction can only be because you found out Nala and Simba are siblings.”  
“My whole life is a lie!”  
“Dee, you might want to do something about that.” Remus gestured to the mental breakdown happening within three feet of them.  
“I’m on it.”  
“Daddy? What’s wrong with Uncle Patton?”  
“Um… He’s just…”  
“Is this like when you told Papa you can’t make a human out of scenty-peas?”  
“What?! When did you hear that?!”  
Every adult in the vicinity looked at Virgil with concern.  
“I woke up early.”

The others could see the soul leave Logan’s body. This kid was going to be the death of him.

“Remus?”  
“Yes, Darling?” Remus was nervous for whatever Logan was about to say.  
“Can you drive? I need a nap.”  
“Of course, Darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to share a final draft rejected interaction:  
“Virgil,” Dee started, “have you, by any chance, been reading the dictionary?”  
“Nope. Mostly just encyclonepeetas.”  
“Ah. That would do it.”


End file.
